


You & Me

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The night after a dinner with Hermione's best friends leaves Draco very drained. It's fortunate that he isn't picky about remedies.AKA, the one after a terrible evening of making nice where Draco gets laid and Ron's most certainly getting a Howler.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193
Collections: Dresupi's Dramione Fics, Dresupi's Sweetheart Prompts





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Rocks_And_Skittles/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

“Bye, Gin!” Hermione said as she stepped into the Floo after Draco. 

The evening had gone rather well. Dinner went down without a hitch and Harry had even laughed at one of Draco’s dry jokes. Ron had been silent, but that was all Hermione could really hope for. 

To be fair, Ron hadn’t done anything wretched for the entire evening, and Draco had laughed at some of Harry’s anecdotes and even one of Ginny’s, so overall, Hermione was pleased. Her best friends and her boyfriend were making nice. And it wasn’t killing anyone either. 

Draco, however, was lying back in a rather dramatic pose upon the sofa when she stepped out of the Floo. 

“What now?” she asked, kicking his foot as she walked by. 

“I’m exhausted.” 

“Don’t try to tell me that spending time with my friends is exhausting. You’re rather exhausting yourself, Malfoy.” 

“No, not that. Potter and She-Weasley can actually be quite charming when they want to be. I don’t think I’ll have any issue spending time with either of them if it pleases you, darling.” 

Surprised, Hermione sent her trainers to their place in the hall closet and sat down on the sofa beside him. “Okay, so why are you so exhausted?” 

“The other one.” 

“Oh,” she said laying her head against the sofa. 

“Oh,” he echoed. “Do you know how utterly ridiculous he was acting?” 

“He was being quiet.” 

“In front of you! In front of the other two!” 

“Did he speak with you?” 

“He offered me his salary for a year to leave you alone,” Draco replied. “He even threatened me with what I think was his wand, but I couldn’t tell, it was so dark in the hallway outside the loo.” 

“He did _what_?” Hermione shrilled, jumping to her feet. “I’ll murder that little--” 

“No, no, darling wait,” Draco reached out and grabbed her hand. “Don’t murder him tonight. I don’t think I could stay awake through the investigation.” 

“I’m sending him a Howler.” 

“Fine, but let’s just… relax for a moment, shall we?” He leaned over and lay his head against her chest. “What are you going to put in a Howler?” 

“I dunno. Some choice words come to mind.” She sighed heavily. “You know, the thing that really sets me off is that he thought you wouldn’t tell me.” 

“How do you know that?” Draco asked. 

“Because he knows what happens when I’m upset. The last time I was upset, I tossed him out on his arse.” 

“I’m sorry I said anything, love,” Draco nuzzled against her jaw and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“You are not, you drama queen,” she replied, poking him in the ribs. 

“No, after you said I couldn’t deck him as I want, it’s taken all the fun out of Ron Weasley drama.” 

“, you poor dear.” Hermione leaned back against the sofa cushions and took Draco with her. 

He turned abruptly, bending his knees so he could hover over her. His hand smoothed up her thigh and over her hip. “Is there anything I could do to ease your stress levels?” 

“ _You’re_ the one who was so stressed he had to throw a big strop on the sofa.” 

“Oy,” he said pointedly. “Wasn’t a strop, it was a… slight complaint with my entire body.” 

“But you don’t deny you were stressed.” 

“Well, perhaps I can do something for both our stress levels.” 

“It’s uncomfortable on the sofa.” 

“So we’ll do it on the floor,” he countered softly, leaning down to rub his nose along the neckline of her top, inhaling her scent as he went. 

“Fine, but I’m making the cushions bigger this time.” 

Pulling her wand from her pocket she quickly expanded a few of the floor cushions and Draco unceremoniously rolled off the sofa and onto them. 

Hermione followed and he busied himself with undoing the buttons on her jeans. 

She felt a spark of something flare in her belly when his fingers brushed over her skin. 

Flicking her wand once more, she sent all of their clothes to a neatly folded pile on the end of the sofa. 

“I’ve known about that spell all my young and adult life, but I always forget in the heat of the moment,” Draco murmured, his lips pressing just below her belly button. He kissed his way down her abdomen and over her hip, pressing her thighs apart so he could easily get at her sex. 

Humming once while he spread her open, he immediately slowed his pace now that he was exactly where he wanted to be. He ran his tongue slowly from her opening to her clit, wriggling only enough to make her muscles tense before repeating the process. With every pass, she felt her clit become more and more responsive, and he simply refused to stay there. 

Draco pressed his fingers into her cunt, moaning as they slid in. He wriggled his fingertips and she felt herself start to gush all over them, slicking them with her arousal as she gripped handfuls of the couch cushion. 

He returned to his previous pattern, only now, he’d lap up her juices from her opening before moving up to tease her clit again. 

“Draco,” she murmured, her thighs shuddering with every pass of his tongue. 

He made a sound against her and switched things up. He laved over her clit over and over again with the flat of his tongue, going so slowly she could scream. 

When he returned once more he stiffened his tongue and began to swirl slowly around her clit. Around and back again. The tempo was hypnotic, but the teasing touches as she barely grazed the tiny nub were frustratingly wonderful. 

“Draco, please,” she begged, spreading her thighs as far as they could go. She glanced down at his face, and he looked up at her and promptly sucked her clit into his mouth. 

He drew it between his lips and then released it again. It made wet sucking sounds, but it was so fucking hot, she couldn’t do anything but writhe and watch him. 

She ripped her hands from the cushion and brought them up to her breasts. Her nipples were cold and hard in the cool air and it stung a little as she pinched them between her fingers. He kept sucking and releasing her clit and she heard a low moan that was coming from her. She bucked against his face, chasing something that was just beyond her reach. And he chuckled because damn him, he would make her cum when he wanted. 

He always did. He never left her hanging. 

He released her clit, though, moving down to lick sloppily around her opening and nudge her clit with his nose. 

“Fuck, please,” she cried as he began to fuck her smoothly with his fingers. 

Smooth, slick thrusts, his fingertips brushed against that spot inside her, making her burn hotter and hotter and hotter and then finally. Finally. FINALLY. 

He found her clit with his lips and fluttered his tongue over it. Over and over and over as she writhed and cried out. Nothing coherent. Just his name and about eighteen yes’s as she came with a jerk of her hips. 

Once she’d come down, he kissed her clit softly and rose up, wiping his mouth and looking very much like the cat who’d gotten the cream. 

His cock hung heavy and dark between his thighs and he reached for it, stroking his hand up and down the stiff length as he watched her shudder with aftershocks. 

She summoned enough energy to roll over to her hands and knees and press her hips back towards him. 

He took the hint, sliding into her body and fucking her mercilessly into the cushion. He grunted loudly, and she felt when he let go. When he came inside her. Came so much it started dribbling out between her thighs. 

“Fuck,” Draco mumbled, pulling out and rolling over. 

Hermione summoned her wand and cleaned them both up before joining him, sliding flush against his side. 

“That was surprisingly relaxing,” she admitted. And Draco chuckled as he turned to kiss her temple. 

“Was it?” he breathed. 

“Indeed. I’m still sending Ron a howler, though.” 

“Wouldn’t expect anything less, Granger.” 

**Author's Note:**

> XOXO!


End file.
